


A Mother's Lessons

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things her mother taught her that she didn't learn at university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Lessons

It's a rare opportunity that she escapes the life inside Cheyenne Mountain and retreats to her house, complete with it's dead plants and bare front yard. She can't help that - apparently saving the world on a monthly basis cut into therapeutic gardening time.

And even when she does get home - her real home - half the time she's called back within an hour, or the boys stop by with pizza and movies, and it doesn't feel like she's left.

She's been home for over five hours and no crisis has arisen; no emergency phone calls begging her to return and save one of her colleagues careers, or to help translate Daniel's work for people too scared to ask him themselves. No one's knocked down the door and demanded that they re-watch the Star Wars trilogy (original movies only, thank you!) or decided that a drinking contest would be fun.

It's just Sam, her house, and her knitting.

She never takes that to work, but it's something that her mother taught her as a child, and she still found it calming. She could do it with her eyes shut now, but once upon a time it had taken extraordinary concentration - and she liked that.

She could remember sitting across from her mother, holding up her first completed row - imperfect, but finished. Her mother had smiled, proud of her daughter, kissing the top of her head as she moved to show her how to complete a second row.


End file.
